


John's Favourite

by Vvulpes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvulpes/pseuds/Vvulpes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [John says not, but I think it will do very well.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663100) by [kitty_kat_khan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_kat_khan/pseuds/kitty_kat_khan). 



I know, it's stupid of me to pick that scene out of all the imaginary eye-candy there was, but there was just something in the way those lines were written that won me over. Did I go overboard with it? Hell yeah, I was a dusty smudged mess by the end of it, but I loved every second of shading and whatever else people with actual talent and education in the field do. I also giggled myself silly drawing that hand, because in case it's not very obvious (and if it's not then darling reader, I advise you to get a pair of glasses) I do not posses the ability to draw them.

 


End file.
